


Teo Torriatte

by divineindefeat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineindefeat/pseuds/divineindefeat
Summary: Thor stumbles upon something unusual on his annual hunt in Jötunheim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that I am recently graduated and unemployed I figured that now is as good a time as any to get back into writing. It's been a while so be gentle :) This is probably a bit ambitious a topic for my first Thorki but I couldn't get his idea out of my head. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

The bitter chill of the windy Jötunheim night filled Thor Odinson’s lungs as he traversed the snowy plains. Despite the frigid conditions, he continued on, exploring the expansive terrain. Thor often escaped to the snowy realm of Jötunheim to hunt, as there was a much wider variety of game to hunt than back in Asgard.

The sun began to fall, and Thor started to look for shelter. While Thor could easily enough return to Asgard, he fancied himself a rugged hunter (and enjoyed proving himself a bit too much). He spotted a cave with a small opening and worked his way over to it. Thor crawled inside and decided this was likely the best place he was going to find for the night until Thor heard a sudden startled sound. Thor paid it no mind, thinking it was just some small creature and continued into the small cave. What he saw when he turned the corner surprised both involved parties.

Thor saw a small Jotun, a runt Frost Giant huddled deeper in the cave, blankets and various food rations and scraps surrounding it. Startled, Thor slowly continued forward to get a better look as the visibly frightened Frost Giant receded further back into the cavern wall.

“Stay back, Asgardian there is nothing for you here.” The small, pretty Jotun cowered, gripping his red jewel encrusted dagger in his hand in self-defense, pointing it towards Thor. His eyes stared Thor down, determined, but his body shook and betrayed his fear.    
  
Upon closer examination, Thor saw that the frost giant was several moons with child. Not noticeable except for the lithe form of the small creature that allowed no room for denial. While Thor had no intentions of hurting this beautiful creature, this further solidified that matter.

Thor had heard tales of the frost giants, and this beautiful creature in front of him did not fit those descriptions at all. The Jotun had beautiful blue skin, raven black mid-length hair that swept over his defined collar bones, a lithe, small, but toned body showing with child and red ruby eyes gleaming at him in apprehension.

Thor put his hands up to ease the fear, “I have no intentions of harming you Jotun, but I do require lodging for the night and wonder if I may stay in this cave of yours, just for the night as I have not seen another sign of suitable shelter in quite some time.”

The little frost giant looked at Thor with confusion and mistrust, sizing up Thor and realizing he surprise did not have the advantage of strength here and he did not look to be in a state to flee. The Jotun looked quite weary, and Thor’s gaze trails down to see seidr blocking bracelets bound to his wrists.

“Who did this to you?” Thor asked gently grabbing the Jotun’s wrists.

The runt jerked away, “You’re going to have to be more specific, _Odinson_ ” he sneered, sharp and dangerous.

Thor backed away in surprise, so the Frost Giant did recognize him! Now that Thor was closer he could see the royal heritage lines on the Frost Giant and gasped.

“Loki Lafueyson, the prince and jewel of Jötunheim! What in gods names are you doing out here unescorted?”

 It was commonly known that Loki was the adored son of Laufey, the king of the frost giants. He was highly prized by the people of Jötunheim and Thor imagined Laufey would be outraged to see his precious child was in this state.

Loki shot Thor a death glare, “I don’t see how it is any business of yours, and how dare you march into _my_ kingdom and question me, the arrogance of you Asgardians.” Loki scoffed, looking Thor up and down with contempt and disgust.

Thor looked around the cave to see a pile of sticks haphazardly thrown together in a means of attempting to make a fire along with a couple days worth of animal scraps in food. “Well at least allow me to help you make your uh… _accommodations_ , slightly more worthy of a Prince.”  
  
Thor set up the logs and used his lightning seidr to spark a flame, illuminating the cave. With the increased lighting, Thor saw that Loki appeared quite disheveled, his arms and legs bruised and scrapped up, his red eyes dreary.

As much as Loki looked like he wanted to force Thor from his cavern, he was far too exhausted to protest. He looked like he had been through Hel and back and possibly the unborn child growing inside of his belly was further weakening him. Without the use of his seidr he had no means to draw strength from. Thor could not imagine what this poor runt had been put through to be in this state.

Thor knew deep in his far too sentimental heart he would not be able to leave this creature until he figured out what was going on.    

Loki sighed, easing closer to the fire. “I suppose you could serve as a watchdog for the night.” Thor could not imagine what the jewel of Jotunheim would have to be wary of. While Loki still did not exactly look trusting of Thor, Thor supposed that he had not left him much choice in the matter.

Thor smiled, “Of course my prince, and in the morning, I shall escort you back to King Laufey so you can be properly taken care of, I’m sure he’s dying of worry with you gone.”

Loki’s gaze snapped to Thor with a sharp intake of breath. He gripped Thor by the shoulders and shook, “No, you cannot! Please do not meddle in things your half-wit of a mind cannot even begin to understand.” Loki hissed, red eyes shooting daggers at Thor that left him chilled to the bone. Thor could see through Loki’s fiery temperament that he was deeply frightened by the prospect.  

Thor’s face settled into a frown. Thor had previously thought that perhaps the prince had been the victim of an attempted kidnapping but could Loki have run away? That did not explain that sedir restricting bands on Loki’s wrists, but could explain the apparent child in his belly. 

Thor clasped one hand gently on Loki’s neck to look him indirectly in the eye and Loki flinched in response but did not turn away, red eyes glued to Thor’s own blue ones.

“Prince Loki, I understand that something has happened to you, and though I know not what it is, it is my duty to help you. I can feel that you have suffered greatly, and I will not rest until I can aid you. You need not tell me what happened to you tonight, or tomorrow, or even much after until you are ready, but I could not live with myself if I did not assist you.” Thor tenderly stroked the side of Loki’s neck, maintaining intense eye contact with Loki’s beautiful, ruby orbs.

Loki looked skeptical, but nodded in understanding and to Thor’s surprise, sighed in contentment at the touch and leaned into it more, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Loki suddenly began to slump forward, and Thor moved to catch him.  
  
Thor supported the collapsed Frost Giant, knocked out cold from apparent exertion and over stimulation. Thor gently laid Loki down onto the cavern floor and surrounded him with Thor’s red cape. Thor laid down beside the poor creature, careful to keep a respectful distance and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor woke up to a warm back pressed up against his front, he smiled and curled his arm around the small giant’s thin waist. He could feel the small, but noticeable bump on Loki’s otherwise completely toned stomach. Loki looked beautiful in sleep, his tense facial expressions diminished under the peace of slumber and his dark locks artfully draped over his cheekbone. Loki wore only a red loincloth of expensive fabric around his narrow hips, showing the wealth and prestige of his royal status. The only other items of attire on him were two gold rings attached to his small horns, that like the rest of his form were much smaller than the typical frost giant’s. He wondered again what could have happened to the prince of Jötunheim to put him in such a dire situation.

Loki awoke with a start, suddenly jerking away from Thor’s warmth.  
  
“So, you’re still here I see.” Loki mused, giving Thor a suspicious look.

“Indeed young prince, I must go hunt us something to eat, I’m famished and I am sure you are as well.” Thor gave Loki’s skinny body a look of concern.

“That will certainly not be necessary.” Loki shifted to a sitting position, gesturing to the meager animal scraps he had collected in the cave.

“Nonsense, that is no meal fit for a Prince!” Thor boomed in mock horror.

Loki rolled his eyes, nearly into the back of his head. “Really _Son of Odin_ , I can care for myself, I must insist you leave at once, you have trespassed in this realm with your thunderous ways long enough!” Loki snarled, showing his tiny sharp incisors. For being so small, the frost giant certainly knew how to be fierce. Still, Thor could not help but find it adorable.

“And I must insist on staying! While I’m sure an accomplished sorcerer like you is far more than capable of providing for yourself, in your present seidr inhibited state and…condition, I cannot in good consciousness not assist you.” Thor moved to get up on his knees to the frost giants dismay. “Now you stay right here, I’ll be back in no time. Try not to miss me too much.” Thor winked.

Thor saw Loki shoot him a glare as he watched Thor crawl out of the cavern.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki watched as the big blond oaf of a god crawled out of the cave. Loki rolled his eyes, he needed to manufacture a plan to get rid of this buffoon of a man sooner rather than later. He could run away of course, but the prospect of a hot meal that he did not have to do anything for was quite appealing. While no bone in his body trusted this man, a part of him did think that Odinson was stupid enough to mean him no harm. From what he had heard, where Odin, King of Asgard was a tyrannical, violent ruler, Thor was soft and naïve, with far too much care given to sentiment than reason. Thor had certainly seemed naïve so far, for gods sakes the man was hunting him down a meal right at that moment! What kind of a witless idiot would waste their time fussing over Loki?

Loki sighed and reverted his attention to his seidr binding wristlets. He needed to find a way to get these off as soon as possible but all of his efforts so far had been futile. Without his seidr, he knew surviving even the previous night would have been a challenge. Despite the lackluster circumstances, Loki was _…. somewhat_ grateful that the Odinson had stumbled upon him last night. Jotunheim nights were notorious for having any number of vicious creatures, and despite Loki’s cleverness, he knew without his seidr he would have no way to survive an attack. Loki sighed, while he wanted badly to never see this Asgardian again but he seemed to have no choice in the matter. Perhaps he could use the Odinson’s apparent fascination with him to his advantage.

 

* * *

 

Not half an hour later, Thor returned with an entire elk. He managed to cook up a satisfactory meal for the two of them, not his best work but it would certainly do. He was desperate to help put some meat on Loki’s concerningly skinny bones. 

Thor and Loki sat by the fire and worked on their meal in silence, both being too famished to focus on much besides the food. After they had finished their meal, Thor moved to start conversation……abruptly.

“So pray tell me Loki, how far along are you.” Thor gestured to Loki’s midriff, diving right into the personal questions. He had never been a man of much self-control.

Loki shot Thor a horrified look of offense. “I beg your pardon?”

Thor gave Loki a knowing look and a slight grin. “Now my prince, there’s no shame in it, bringing new life into the world is nothing short of a miracle.”

Loki looked undignified, either the Jötnar were a prideful people or this was one of Loki’s endearing characteristics. “About three moons.” Loki said quietly, unconsciously putting a hand over his tiny bump.

“Who is the lucky fath---.”

Loki shot Thor a particularly venomous look with his blazing ruby eyes, stopping him in his tracks.

“You have overstepped your bounds Thunderer. If you have any ounce of self-preservation in that pea sized brain of yours, you will seize these interrogations. You have certainly nosed around enough.” Loki threatened, looking more furious than Thor had seen him yet. Thor shuddered under the murderous look.

Thor dropped the subject but remained suspicious, he knew he would get to the bottom of Loki’s situation eventually, but he would have to get Loki to chill his icy exterior towards him first. Thor was determined.  

Instead, using the decorum that his mother had tried very hard to instill in him, Thor asked Loki about himself, the customs of the Jötnar people, and in turn, told Loki about Asgard. Loki, somewhat reluctantly conversed with him, answering questions that he thought were worthy of warranting a response (and being quite sharp-tongued when did not find them fitting.) Thor learned that Loki was a lover of books and educating himself, wanting to learn as much as he possibly could. Where Loki’s siblings were beings of brute force that enjoyed sparing, Loki’s passions lay in mastering his sorcery. As much as Loki seemed to scoff at the happenings of Asgard and her people, his ears seemed to perk up as he discussed his mother Frigga and her seidr wielding prowess.

“You speak very highly of your mother’s abilities, is the use of seidr not looked down upon in Asgard?” Loki questioned, a look of surprise and possibly longing on his face.

Thor smiled kindly, “We do at times tease our sorcerers’ reliance on seidr in battle in place of strength, but we look kindly on our sorcerers and rely on their magic abilities for much of how Asgardian society runs. My mother, in particular, is a force to be reckoned with. She herself was the one who has taught me to fully wield my own seidr abilities and better control them. Why there used to be hardly a night that passed where there were not uncontrollable storms in my adolescence.” Thor chuckled. “Now they are much less frequent, but I do admit there are times when my emotions get the best of me,” Thor admitted sheepishly.

Loki’s face scrunched as he tried to hold back his expression that betrayed how impressed he truly was. Thor thought it was quite endearing

Thor moved to hold Loki’s seidr bounded wrists in his hands, examining them. “It is a very cruel thing that has been done to you, inhibiting your use of seidr. I cannot imagine how painful it is.”

Loki sighed, “It’s like a part of me has been completely ripped away, like my soul is fractured.” Loki pulled his wrists away when Thor began to gently stroke the raw purple skin around the tight bracelets.

“I’m sure there must be some way to remove them, have you-“

“You think I have not attempted everything that has come to mind? It is useless.” Loki scowled.

“Of course you have, and I do not doubt that you are a clever little thing. However, sometimes a variance of opinion and experience can yield results in difficult situations.”

“What are you getting at Odinson?”  


“If I consult with some of the experts in sorcery on Asgard, there is a possibility that we could figure out a means of removal.”

“And why would you help me?” Loki looked more suspicious than ever. “What can I possibly do for you.” Loki started to look a bit worried but maintained a look of defiance. “I know you look on me with fascination and… _desire_ Son of Odin, but I will not permit you to seek pleasure from my body.” Loki maintained composure but looked more frightened at the prospect than he had even the previous day when he first saw Thor in his cavern.

“While I must admit I do find you quite beautiful, sweet one, my intentions are nothing but honorable. I would never do anything against your will. I could never be so cruel and such actions would be truly despicable. I only seek to aid a fellow prince in peril. I understand that you have not been shown such any such kindness in sometime my prince, and I understand your skepticism. But I seek to prove that there is still goodness in this world and I hope you will allow me this opportunity.” Thor gazed at Loki with a hopeful look.

Loki was silent for a moment, appearing pensive.

“Well while you are back in Asgard, you can fashion me with some of your fine wines. I’ve grown quite bored of your idle chatter and could use a helpful beverage."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I will try to get better as updates and aim for at least one a week, probably posting on Mondays or Tuesdays. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read or comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave any feedback!

Loki never did get that wine as Thor had proceeded to have a fit about the health of the baby and expressed his horror most vocally (Loki had rolled his eyes while sitting in quiet amusement at Thor’s concern).

Thor did, however, bring a significant amount of various items in a largely sized burlap sack that Thor must have looked utterly ridiculous carrying. Loki was shocked to see that he brought things to help make Loki’s cave more comfortable such as furs, cushions and even strange Asgardian cutlery that Thor explained to him was for eating. Thor more importantly also brought an assortment of texts from Asgard.

“I’ve asked my mother to attempt to come up with a way to free you from your bonds and she suggested these texts to start. She also said she would do some research on her own, she has some expertise in this matter but is unsure with you being a frost giant and with your pregnancy,” Thor said as he started flipping through one of the texts. Loki privately thought that he had never imagined the Thunderer to appear so studious.

The pair quietly mulled over the books, until hours into their search when Loki broke the silence.

“I worry for the baby, without the use of my seidr,” Loki spoke quietly.

Thor snapped his head towards Loki, “What do you mean?”

Loki sighed, playing with his hands nervously. “I fear that without access to my power that my child will be somehow….stunted in growth. That it could have defects…perhaps even not survive,” Loki gently placed his hand over his belly, rubbing tiny circles around his core. “It is still so very little, without my seidr I fear it cannot develop properly.”

Thor placed down the book to turn his full attention to Loki, “From what I know of seidr, even though your seidr is being contained I am not certain that means it is completely dormant. Especially a creature with as powerful magical heritage as you it would be nearly impossible to completely inhibit. I believe your seidr must still be flowing within you, protecting your child.”

Loki remained silent, but shot Thor a quick gaze of skepticism. None the less, the pair shortly went back to their research quietly.

Over the next few days Thor and Loki continued to pour over the books but had not found much success.  

“Oh here’s something!” Loki exclaimed, jolting Thor from his concentration. “This allows a sedir binding device to be broken with a series of spell work…this does not appear too complicated….but, oh dear it requires a quite brutal sacrifice….how violent,” Loki grimaced.

Another problem they encountered was that many of these tactics did not give consideration to the delicate life that Loki was carrying. They would need to be much more careful. When Thor was back in Asgard he inquired his mother about this problem. Queen Frigga, never one to back away from a challenge or turn her back to someone in need, told her son that she had an idea of what to do but would have to consult some of her colleagues in Vanaheim when she ventures there next. Loki was frustrated at the slow-moving progress and seemingly hopeless situation, but Thor assured him that Frigga would find a solution and he just needed to try to have patience.

Patience in the coming weeks was difficult for Loki but was admittedly made better by Thor’s company (though he struggled to admit such to himself).

 

 

  

* * *

 

  

 

Thor had already put full force behind his first goal to fatten up Loki. Thor brought fresh meat to prepare nearly every night for himself and Loki. He would watch with satisfaction, as Loki feasted on his meals, happy that Loki was getting the nutrients he needed for his own health as well as the baby’s.

Over the next weeks, Thor continued to return to tend to the frost giant he had come to care for so. He was already starting to see him fatten up, his still chiseled cheekbones less hallow and a healthy glow to his blue complexion. There was rarely a moment these days when Loki did not cross Thor’s mind. His clever tongue, wistful spirit and captivating eyes all drew him in. While Thor could not get much out of Loki with regards to his situation, he knew that Loki did not want to return home.

He did notice some troubling signs from Loki’s behavior that gave some indication that he had experienced some trauma, though Thor could not make out the nature of it. Sometimes Loki would flinch when Thor moved towards him too quickly or when Thor would raise his voice at him during an argument (which were mostly instigated by a certain hormonal frost giant). While Thor was a patient man he did have his limits, but after seeing Loki’s physical reaction to just the raised volume of his voice, Thor vowed to himself that he would be more careful. Thor also understood that while this was the case, it would be no use to ask Loki to come stay with him in Asgard, no matter how appealing that idea was to Thor. He found himself growing fonder of Loki every passing day.

Once Thor was confident that Loki and Frigga were making headway on breaking Loki’s bonds. Thor began on his next project. Over the course of the next four weeks, Thor built Loki a small, modest cottage gathering materials from the local forests and even brought some materials from Asgard to add more of a homey touch. With the help of some of his Asgardian friends, he accomplished his goal of finishing the cottage just before Loki’s fourth month of pregnancy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

Loki found that Thor would be gone for a significant portion of the days but he would almost always come back when the sun began to set to help Loki cook a dinner and sleep in the cave with him. Loki assumed that Thor had business in Asgard to attend to but did find it odd that the Odinson was not forth coming with this information, as he was with everything else. At first Loki insisted that Thor need not stay with him each night. While at this point he had come to the exhausting conclusion that Thor would indeed not leave him alone, he still wanted to prove he was strong enough to make it on his own, if not at least at night, but Thor would not have it. Secretly, Loki was grateful as he slept better with the knowledge of Thor keeping him company in the cave than he ever had in his life. While, Thor still kept a respectful distance from him while sleeping, Thor’s heavy breathing and occasional snores kept Loki feeling at ease

One day Thor awoke Loki early in the morning excitedly, insisting he join him to check out something he discovered in the woods.

“It better be worthwhile to wake me up at the crack of dawn you oaf.” Loki growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Thor led Loki further into the forest outside of their cave, dragging him impatiently by a warm hand. Loki felt his heart flutter against his will.

Thor insisted on covering Loki’s eyes when they got deeper into the woods. “Is this a kidnapping?” Loki joked but internally despite his own judgment began to grow a little worried.

“Of course not, I only want you to be surprised.”

When they finally reached Thor’s destination, Thor removed his hands from Loki’s eyes.  
  
Loki looked up to see a small cottage, decorated nicely with various foliage and with a steaming chimney to boot.

“I do not understand.” Loki looked between the cottage and Thor in confusion.

“It’s yours Loki, I didn’t think that cave was suitable for someone pregnant I couldn’t bare the thought of you giving birth in there…. but if you don’t like it –”

Thor was cut off by Loki violently throwing his arms around his neck, all but jumping into his arms. Thor looked shocked and then pleased, he curled his arms around Loki’s waist holding him back tightly.

Loki continued to hold onto Thor and silently wept tears of gratitude. Loki shook in Thor’s arms as he clung to him.  

“I never thought I’d have a place to call my own and feel… safe again,” Loki looked to Thor with teary ruby eyes. “How can I ever repay you?”

Thor held tighter onto Loki, wrapping his arms snuggly around him. “Nothing, Loki you deserve this,” He leaned down to gently press a chaste kiss on the runt’s forehead.

“I had some of my friends from Asgard assist me,” Thor admitted sheepishly.

Loki excitedly toured his new home, dragging Thor around with him as if he had not been the one to build it. At the entry to the little home was a small area to prepare food and a small table to eat at. To the left was a little nook by the window with a couch. There was a small cozy bedroom, with a little nest like bed with copious amounts of furs and cushions.

“I asked my mother for advice as she is much more knowledgeable than myself on these matters and she told me how Jotuns sleep in nested areas, and how crucial the nest is during pregnancy,” Thor said, scratching the back of his head.

Loki’s eyes lit up as he saw a small bookshelf in a small nook of the bedroom stacked with Asgardian and Jotun books as well as additions from other realms. Thor also showed Loki the little attached bathroom.

“I have one more thing.” Thor told Loki and went to the bedroom’s closet. Thor wheeled out a gorgeous basinet. It was hand incrusted with ruby jewels and carefully crafted.

Loki’s breath caught in his throat and he put a hand over his mouth as he held back an audible sob. He looked at Thor with a look of overwhelmed adoration that Thor had never seen from him before.

“I know it’s in the traditional Asgardian style but I thought that-“ Loki interrupted Thor by leaping into Thor’s arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly while bursting into tears yet again. Thor supported the frost giant with one arm around his waist and one under his thighs, holding him tightly.

Loki sobbed his thank yous over and over again into the crook of Thor’s neck. Thor stroked Loki’s mob of black waves until he calmed down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes....sorry for taking so long on this...hopefully someone will still enjoy this!

Loki had taken rather quickly to his new and improved living arrangement. His nest bed was so perilously comfortable with furs and cushions he sometimes felt he would never leave. Thor recently added an Asgardian quilt to Loki’s bed that he told Loki had been weaved by the Allmother’s seidr just for Loki. It had intricate designs, with a forest green base and adorned with wispy golden swirls with silver colored orchids, a flower Thor said grew all over Asgard in the spring. Loki loved to hear Thor talk about Spring, bitter coldness being the only weather on Jotunheim, he was fascinated with the flowers, trees, and creatures that Thor enchanted his imagination with. He was particularly infatuated with the butterflies that Thor described and how something so frail and light could survive. 

He loved his tiny kitchen, where he could cook fulfilling meals with the items that Thor had stocked his little pantry with in addition to the various foliage that Loki found for himself in the woods when he would go out gathering.

Loki would give Thor tours around the great Jotunheim forest, showing him all the different herbs, insects, and creatures native to the area, ones that could never survive in the warm, arid land of Asgard. He would demonstrate how the different herbs could be used to cure different ailments and make potions that could achieve amazing things. Thor would often express his wonder for how such a primitive world was able to make due without the advanced technologies that Asgard was afforded. Loki would, in turn, set little traps to trip Thor during their walks in the forest or worse...give him the silent treatment. Playful bickering sustained their back and forth banter, with mostly Loki throwing jabs at Thor that would end in a curled smile upon his face. Thor was endeared by this behavior and took the playfulness to mean that Loki was beginning to feel comfortable around him (with the added benefit of Loki’s growing tolerance to even Thor teasing him occasionally).

Thor would sleep in Loki’s reading nook, serving as a lookout nearly every night. Loki would laugh when he would wake up to find Thor curled up like a large, golden dog in his nook.

This blissful period did not last long enough. Tensions were starting to run high, as Thor internalized stress over the messages Heimdall kept sending him from his father, questioning his whereabouts and when he would be home to answer to his duties as Loki became more and more pregnant.

The bickering tended to increase as Loki’s pregnancy went on, which Thor found preferable to the tears. Sometimes playful bickering would lead to tears that would force Thor to backtrack wildly, not wanting to cause the Jotunn any increased stress.

Loki would erupt in tears without any notice or obvious cause. Thor felt helpless when it happened, having his heart throb painfully with the more tears that streamed down the Jotunn’s face.

Which was exactly what Thor was expecting when he announced that he had to go back to Asgard for a couple of weeks. Apparently, the Allfather didn’t take well to his heir spending days or weeks at a time with a pregnant Jotun runt, even if he happened to be a royal one. But instead, Thor got indifference, as Loki barely looked up from the novel he was reading to address Thor with a blank look. 

“Well, I would hope so, you can’t keep neglecting your duties forever.” Loki shrugged, shifting his attention back to his book. He was curled up in his reading nook by the window as Thor sat across from him on the kitchen table.

Thor frowned. “I’m not  _ neglecting _ any of my duties, Loki, I’ve been doing important research here, besides I’m not due for centuries to become King I --”

Loki barked out a laugh, cruel sounding instead of tinged with the airy pleasantness Thor was used to hearing. “Research? It’s that what you call playing house with a pregnant Jotun runt? Look at yourself Thor! This house you built, all the time you’ve spent here, it’s a perfect excuse to avoid your actual princely duties.”

“Have care how you speak Loki, I only did all of this to help you, it was the honorable thing to do.” Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki, looking miffed.  

Loki aggressively snapped his book shut in response and snarled, “Honor? You Asgardians know nothing of honor, you know nothing but war and destruction, leaving dead and wreckage in your wake. And you, the mighty Prince Thor, are the worst of them all, you neglect your duties under a false pretense of  _ care _ . You think yourself so noble because you’ve lent aid to a  _ lowly _ frost giant.”

“Loki please--” Thor started to get up from his chair, to go over to Loki, but the piercing gaze Loki shot him stopped Thor in his tracks. 

“I don’t need your help! I never have. You think me helpless, some frail creature in need of your so  _ honorable  _ protection,” Loki shrieked. “Well I’m sick of it Odinson, no need to pretend to care to get out of your princely duties any longer.” Loki’s voice faltered slightly. 

“Loki--” Thor shouted before he was sharply cut off once again.

“Worst of all, you seek to keep me in these bonds so that you can keep me in need of your help.” Loki gestured to his bound wrists. “You could’ve gotten me out of these  _ weeks _ ago if you had actually wanted me to be free!”

Thor gaped at Loki in shock, his mouth bobbing open and shut like a fish, which Loki would have found amusing if it wasn’t during this heated situation.

“Loki that couldn’t be further from the truth, you know my mother’s working on it--

“You want me to believe you the witless, ignorant oaf, incapable of releasing my from my bondage, but so charming, so righteous, you must think me stupid, desperate, so easily swept up under your charms...and well that may have previously been the case, but no more. I want you and your barbarous, deceitful ways as far away from my child and I as possible!” Loki screamed, throwing his book at Thor. 

Thor looked at Loki with such an intense look, full of rage and betrayal that Loki felt his heart drop. He had not felt such fear in Thor’s presence since the night they had met. Thor looked like he would charge at him, summon lightning, grab him, hit him, or worse.

Thor’s sky blue eyes looked as if they had a storm building inside of him, the air in the room became static as Thor worked to calm his temper. Loki clutched his swollen stomach in response.

“If you think so lowly of me Loki, you should take the time to look at yourself. You are obstinate, whiny, needy, and act like a child,” Thor growled, his anger getting the best of him. “You still think me a monster, even after I have done nothing but prove my devotion to you and your unborn bastard!” Thor bellowed, the sound bouncing off the walls.

Loki tore his gaze away from Thor, “Get out,” he seethed, trying to avoid Thor’s piercing, furious gaze.

Thor gave Loki a look of contempt as he headed to the door. “Good luck getting out of that sick contraption on your own then,” Thor snarled. He looked back at Loki one last time, slamming the door shut behind him with a force that shook the small home.

Loki felt the first tears fall down his face shortly after.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was despondent when Thor left. Why did he have to escalate things so far? This damn pregnancy was making him crazy.

Loki didn’t know what drove him to push Thor to his limits. All he knew was that he had an urge to see this kind, wonderful, beautiful and  _ powerful _ man break down. He couldn’t understand how someone so strong and tough could be so sweet and heartfelt.

He had to antagonize him to the point of storming out and resulted in frightening himself in the process. Seeing Thor so angry terrified him, yet no matter what Loki said Thor would not lay a hand on him. Loki couldn’t bring himself to understand this behavior, his family has always been one to temper easily and strike often. The more strength the more of a threat, and Loki being small for a frost giant always had to be wary and develop his cleverness to protect himself. Hearing Thor yell and raise his voice scared him because he expected a blow to follow, for him to finally use his strength to overpower Loki and put him in his place. But the physical pain never came and Loki was left with an emptiness in his heart that hurt more than any physical blow could. Loki was numb to physical pain now, but this new kind of pain was too much for him to handle. He hadn’t cared or loved anyone or anything in such a long time he wasn’t prepared for these feelings.

He had tried to seek the monster within that he knew  _ must  _ exist in the Asgardian, where his brutal nature would come out, but instead, there was nothing...just hurt and helplessness.

He wouldn’t blame Thor if he never returned.

 

* * *

 

Loki spent the next week crying in his nest, barely coming out for food. He hadn’t felt this desolate since he found out he was pregnant. Now, however, Loki found himself reaching down to his bump, feeling an insistent kicking. This was the first time Loki had felt the baby move and he felt his heart clenched at the feeling. There was a little life inside of him that could feel his pain and was reaching out to him. After that he made an effort to take care of himself better, making sure to eat healthier even when he did not feel like it. He had a life inside of him that had no fault in causing Thor to leave and it was dependent on him. Even if Loki deserved to suffer the babe did not.

A couple of days later, Loki heard a knock on the door of his cottage. Puzzled, he cautiously peered out the little window to see a beautiful, ethereal blonde woman, garbed in Asgardian clothing.

Loki opened the door slightly, peering out with hesitation. 

“You must be Loki.” The woman smiled kindly.

“Oh dear, you look dreadful little one, I hope Thor hasn’t left you too upset.”

This strange, golden-skinned woman, exuted a regality and confidence fit only for a member of royal society. Loki started putting together the honey curls, short stature, golden skin, familiar piercing sky blue eyes, and splendid garments.

“Allmother?” Loki questioned, hesitantly opening the door wider.

“Please call me Frigga,” The woman said as she passed Loki, inviting herself inside.

As much as Loki’s instincts told him not to, he couldn’t help but find comfort in this powerful woman’s comforting aura. Her body radiated warmth and she smelled off the same sweet, fiery sent that Thor did. Her presence, like Thor’s, seeped warmth through Loki’s very being in a way he’d never experienced before, in part due to their different biology, but also of something much deeper. 

“Thor wanted me to check on you but I fear you are in much worse condition than he assumed.”

Loki said nothing as Frigga made his way through Loki’s small abode.

“Charming isn’t it? My dear Thor really put his heart and soul into this, didn’t he? Strange for a warrior like him to have such a keen eye for interior decorating.” Frigga smiled serenely.

She entered Loki’s kitchen and observed the various concoctions Loki had been experimenting with abandoned in his haze of depression. 

“Quite the master of sedir I’ve heard,” Frigga implored. 

“Not at the present, unfortunately,” Loki snapped, reminded of his current predicament.

“Well of course not.” Frigga looked down to Loki’s wrists and took them in her hands. “Quite crude magic really.” She brushed her fingers over the harsh red marks around the devices, irritated and in some parts split open. “To block someone’s sedir is a nasty business, really too awful to put into words, and rarely necessary. I somehow doubt the crime warranted the punishment dear.”

Loki wanted nothing more than to pull away, but the Allmother’s warm but icy blue eyes had him locked in. He didn’t want to leave the comfort he found there. 

“A tricky binding, from what Thor has told me, but nonetheless nothing a bit of research with some sorcerers in Vanaheim couldn’t teach me.” The Allmother gestured over Loki’s wrists. He felt the warmth before he saw the visual aspects of the spell work. The heat built up until he felt his wrists would burn off. He gasped and collapsed to the floor in pain until suddenly it was gone. No pain remained other than the aching in his wrists from  months of bondage.

Frigga knelt to the floor beside him and cast a final spell over him that healed his aching wrists of all pain and cuts. 

Loki looked up at her in wonder.

“Allmother…. I mean Frigga, I…”

“You can thank me by taking better care of yourself dear, if not for your sake for the babes.” Frigga gestured down to Loki’s belly. “Thor would not be happy to see you in this state.”

“Thor cares not what state I’m in,” Loki huffed indignantly. 

“I think we both know that’s not true little one, I’ve yet to see Thor so enamored in his entire millennium of life.”

Before Loki can ask what she means by that, Frigga waved goodbye and was swiftly out the door, leaving Loki in shocked silence.

When Loki finally brought himself out of his catatonic state he looked down at his newly freed wrists. Not only were his wrists physically free, but his mind and spirit felt so much more connected to the rest of him with his sedir flowing through him again. He put his hands on his stomach to course his newly reunited sedir through the babe. He felt their energy and sensed for anything wrong with the child. He did not know what he would do if something was wrong. However, Loki’s worries began to cease as he felt the babe was perfectly healthy, if not on the small side just like him. The babe sent a strong kick in response and Loki smiled as the child met their dam’s magic for the first time, swimmingly and bobbing about inside of him in excitement.

Loki was so excited to tell Thor about this new development, but of course, he doubted that Thor would return anytime soon. Despite the Allmother’s pretty words, Loki knew that when Thor returned to Asgard he would have seen sense and realized how he had been wasting his time with a pathetic Jotunn runt. 

Loki did as the Allmother requested and attempted to take better care of himself. He bathed his filthy body and washed his hair, greasy from sitting around in his own filth for days on end and he cooked himself and the babe a nourishing meal. However, the ebbing pain in his heart lingered. He lay in his nest, stroking his increasingly swollen stomach in an attempt at comfort late into the night until he finally managed to drift off into a restless sleep. 


End file.
